Indigo Flames
by JimmyJoeBlob 2.0
Summary: (AU-ish, After Winter War, Ichigo DID NOT lose any of his Shinigami powers) While Grimmjow and Ichigo are fighting, they accidentally rip a portal into another universe. They fall out in front of an unsuspecting Indiga Saitou, who offers the duo a place to stay until Kisuke can create a portal. A new universe, war, and love? NOT YAOI! (Grimm x OC) (Ichi x OC) My first Fanfic! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! (Too cheesy… I'm sorry XD) This is my very first Fanfiction. I am so excited to see what people think! I'm sorry if Grimmjow and Ichigo are a bit OOC, I tried my best to get into character when writing them. (Is that right…When writing them?) Anyways, thanks for reading! NOT Yaoi! (Sorry Yaoigirls and Yaoiguys!)**

**AU-ish **

**Disclaimer: Never have I ever owned Bleach… *Looks at drink, but doesn't sip* (Hehe… I do not own Bleach or Bleach Characters, settings, or lingo!)**

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V

Ichigo sighs at the normativity of everything. It's been slow since the Winter War. A hollow here a lost soul there. It's strange to be back to doing normal activity. _Not to complain, but I've been actually craving a fight. _Of course, training helps, but it's not the same. Ichigo hikes his backpack higher onto his shoulders. _The park is eerily quiet today_. Ichigo decided to take the long way home as a change of scenery. There is a flash of blue in his peripheral vision. _No way, it can't beThe_ faint buzz of sonido sounds. Ichigo runs into a safe looking ally and uses his substitute soul reaper badge to dislodge from his body. _I'll ask Rukia to pick it up later! _He rushes back to the park.

"Long time, no see Strawberry," Grimmjow JaegerJaquez says with a smirk.

"What are you doing here scum?" Ichigo asks narrowing his eyes. Is this some kind of joke? Grimmjow sonidos away, appearing behind Ichigo. Ichigo turns to block his attack, causing Grimmjow to fly back a little. Ichigo charges Zangetsu with reiatsu and runs toward Grimmjow holding Zangetsu over his head. Grimmjow does the same with his zanpakuto. 

* * *

Indiga P.O.V

I blow a strand of hair out of my face. School was exhausting. I can't wait to collapse on my bed. I start to walk faster. _The reiatsu levels in the air are higher than usual._ I turn the corner onto my street. _Yay! Almost there! _I reach into my skirt pocket to get my key. _My key! Where's my key? _I stop to look behind me. I see a shiny glint of silver on the ground. I run towards it and pick it up when a loud ripping sound emerges from behind me. _What the… _ I turn around to see to guys tumble out of a hole. They both quickly hop up, unaware of their surroundings. _Uh… _

"Looks like the Strawberry has lost his touch," The blue-haired one taunts. A tick mark appears on (Who I'm guessing to be Strawberry's head.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Strawberry yells slamming his sword down. It releases a crescent-shaped burst of spiritual energy. The blue-haired guy suddenly disappears and the crescent destroys part of an abandoned building. _Okay… I can't let this carry on or the town will be destroyed._

'Calm Ubel,' I say to my Spirit Guide pointing my hands towards the fighting guys.

'…'

'Come on, Ubel!' I say as another building is partially destroyed. Purple waves of claming energy flows from my hands and envelopes the two.

"What the…" the blue- haired one says. They both look in my direction. I drop my hands.

"Uh… your portal is disappearing…" I say pointing towards it. They start scrambling towards it. Just before they reach is, the portal disappears.

"This is your fucking fault Strawberry!" the blue- haired one yells.

"How is this my fault?! "Strawberry yells back, a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"Uh guys…" I say. _They might start destroying buildings again…_

'Ubel…' I say lifting my hands. The calming spiritual energy envelopes the two again. I drop my hands. They look my way.

"What the fuck is this purple shit?!" the blue-haired one asks.

"Hehe… uh, If you guys need a place to stay… You can reside at my house until the portal can be opened." I know that this is dangerous and blah, blah, blah, but I wouldn't want to wonder around in a mysterious world if the same happened to me. _This is why I'm going to get murdered someday… I'm too nice!) _

"Um… Thanks, I'll call Urah- my uh… advisor to see if he can open a portal.." Strawberry says. _I guess that means yes…_

"I guess we have no choice," the blue-haired one says, shrugging.

"Okay, follow me, we're almost there, by the way, I have a sister. I'm not sure if she is home or not." I tell them.

The rest of the walk is awkward and silent. _Please don't be psychopaths, please don't be psychopaths… _

"We're here!" I say walking up to my house. I unlock the door.

"Aithne! I'm home I bro-" I am cut off by my sister walking into the room with just a towel on… her head.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing home company… and two boys... my, my Indiga." Aithne says curtly.

"It's not like that… go put some clothes on!" I exclaim. I turn around to apologize. Waterfalls of blood are gushing out of Strawberry's nose. The blue-haired one is leaning against the doorpost with a smirk.

"Well… that was my sister… a lot of her" I say.

After I give Strawberry some tissue, I follow go to Aithne's room.

"Aithne it's me," I say knocking.

"Come in," she says. I open the door and walk in. She is dressed now.

"So… where'd those two yummy strangers come from? They don't look like they're from around here," she asks. I explain to her what happened.

"I call dibs on the Blue-haired one," she says.

"You can't call dibs on a complete stranger," I tell her.

"Dibs are dibs…," she says walking out of the room. I follow her into the living room.

"What are your names anyways?" Aithne asks.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Strawbe- Ichigo says. _Oh hehe… strawberry, Ichigo I get it. _

"Grimmjow JaegerJaquez" Grimmjow says.

"I am Aithne Saitou and this is my sister Indiga Saitou." Aithne says.

"First we need to decide where they are going to sleep, we only have one guest room," I announce. 

One fight (and near house destruction) later we settle on Ichigo getting the guest room and Grimmjow sleeping on the sofa through a game of rock-paper-scissors. Grimmjow obviously didn't get the concept of the game. He kept throwing out scissors.

"Not to intrude, Ichigo, but could your advisor open a portal?" I ask.

"Since, not much is known about this universe, he said that it may take a while," he informs.

"I know of a woman, she owns a store and she can open portals and stuff, and maybe we can talk to her and see what she knows…" I suggest.

"Okay, when can we go?" he asks.

"Now is good, let's go," I say walking to the door. I slide on my flip flops.

"Well, I'm staying here," Grimmjow grunts from the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Me too," Aithne purrs looking at Grimmjow seductively. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, come on Ichigo," I say walking outside. We walk in silence for a little while.

"So… do you have, like, super powers or something? I see your sword has some powers…" I announce.

"Yeah, something like that… I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper," he replies.

"A Soul Reaper! I read about them in books… it said that they're a myth," I tell him, "but you're a substitute… so that means you're not a real one?"

"Not necessarily, I'm real, I have a zanpakuto and…" he launches into a story about a girl named Rukia Kuchiki and hollows.

"So… she's your girlfriend?" I ask out of curiosity. His face turns red.

"No, she is not my girlfriend." He replies.

"well, my powers have come a long way, but I'm still training."

"What can you do?"

"I can change the mood of others and create illusions, but to do it, I need my Spirit guide, Ubel… The store is right this way, " I say breaking into a jog. We come to the door just before closing.

"Hello, young ones, how may I-" the store owner pauses in her track when her eyes land on Ichigo. She pushes he glasses up on her face.

"My, my… It can't be! A shinigami in my store!" she exclaims, "I am Amagda Kaital."

* * *

**Okay wow… I wrote this chapter really long. I'll cut in in half right here. Sorry about the fighting scene… I lost the first half of my story and it's proving to be really bad. Everything about the alt. Universe will be explained in later chapters. Anyways, tell me what you think! Did I get Ichigo and Grimmjow right?**


	2. Chapter 2: Reiatsu Balls

**Okay! Here is the second part :P This may too long so I might have to break it up again :/ I always write out the chapters in a notebook, and then I type them up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do, however, have fantasies of owning Bleach!**

* * *

We need to discuss a few things," I tell Ms. Amagda.

"Of course! Give me a second to lock up, you can sit in the back," she says. She walks towards the door with her long brown hair flowing behind her. I walk to "the back" followed by Ichigo. It's a basic living room. I sit awkwardly on the couch and Ichigo leans against the wall, with his orange hair falling around his face.

"I thought your name was Strawberry," I say aloud. _What the hell, why did I say that?! _Ichigo's eye twitches slightly.

"Well… only because Grimmjow called you that when you two were fighting, hehe… sorry!" I explain. He was about to say something, but Amagda comes into the room. She sits on the loveseat.

"Excuse the mess," she says. There wasn't much mess, save for a few items.

"Can we get to the point?" Ichigo asks looking up. _ Sheesh… I hope I didn't make him mad!_

"Yes, um… okay I have read about Soul Reapers and I understand you came from the Soul Society?" Amagda asks.

"No, I'm human, a Substitute Soul Reaper," Ichigo states calmly.

"Ah… how did you get here? Did you come with anyone?" Amagda asks.

* * *

_**Aithne and Grimmjow**_

"Oi, girl, how do I work this?" Grimmjow says banging the TV remote against the table. I roll my eyes.

"You press the power button, the red one, while pointing it at the TV," I tell him. He presses the button and the TV comes on. It's on a horror movie station. I eye him warily. He's been oblivious to all of my flirtation attempts. He laughs (a bit psychotically) when one of the characters is stabbed.

"Listen to how he screams *laughs* pussy," Grimmjow comments.

"So…" I start checking my nails for dirt, "what do you do Grimmy?"

His ears perk up and he stops laughing.

"I'm the King of Hueco Mun- wait, what did you just call me?"

"Grimmy," I shrug. His eye twitches. _Hah, I can get some action from him… even if it's not what I want._

"You want to fight girl?" he asks.

"You know what, yeah, let's fight," I say. It's another way to relieve stress. I walk to my room to get my scythe and throwing knives. I strap my scythe to my back and tuck my throwing knives into my belt.

"Let's go Grimmy, I know just the place," I say. He mumbles something under his breath and follows me.

* * *

_**Ichigo and Indiga**_

I cover my mouth trying to stifle a laugh. A red-faced Ichigo (resembling a ripe strawberry) is standing in the middle of the floor getting "measured" (groped) for his artificial body. He said that in his universe it's called a gagai.

"Crazy woman," he mutters when she exits the room. I smirk.

"I'm sure her measurements are going to be _very _accurate," I comment. He lets out a chuckle.

"I have this old book on portal making! We can try to make our own portal. I'm not sure if it'll work though," I suggest.

"You read a lot about other universes?" he asks.

"Yep, I don't know why, I probably just wanna get out of here." I reply. Amagda walks into the room.

"Okay come back tomorrow," she says squeezing Ichigo's bicep,"bring the arrancar too."

"Okay thanks Ms. Amagda," I say walking out of the room, out of the shop.

"Pervert," Ichigo mumbles when we start to walk away from the shop.

"You wanna talk about it?" I ask with a giggle," I know a café, they have the best hehe… carrot cake."

"Would you stop making fun of my hair dammit?!" he exclaims.

"Awww, I'm not trying to be mean, I like your hair! The café really does have good cake, and reiatsu balls," I say

"Reiatsu balls?" he asks.

"You never ha- oh yeah, other universe. They're like…. You feel the spirit particles in the air? They basically condense the particles into al ball… The person's reiatsu determines the emotion. The emotion is kind of like a flavor. Except you… start feeling that emotion," I try to explain. He has a puzzled look on his face.

You just have to see, they're great I promise," I say pulling his hand.

* * *

**Hello Readers! (Hehe like Danisnotonfire's Hello Internet!) I do have to cut them in half again. Next Chapter will be up shortly! (I'm homeschooled I have a lot of free time!)**

**P.S. Please do not get all Parrot and Grammar Nazi on me! I know that wanna is "want" and "to" but I want the conversation to feel natural, y'know (like Billie Joe Armstrong :P) Lol Okay I'm done!**


	3. Chapter 3: Measuring Tape

**Hello Readers! (^_^) I am back with another chapter! The last chapter was a little short so I'll make this chapter longer. Are long chapters good? Or should they be short? Anyways, on to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Bleach, characters, or lingo!**

* * *

_3rd Person_

Grimmjow charges at Aithne with his zanpakuto in hand. Aithne swings her scythe down pointing it at Grimmjow.

"Burn his core, Fauve!" she shouts.

'It's about time,' Fauve comments. A triangular burst of energy, the same color as her hair (scarlet) shoots from the scythe. The attack surrounds Grimmjow and dissipates.

"Haha… weak," Grimmjow says. He then clutches his stomach.

"What the fuck?!" he shouts. It feels as if he is on fire, but there are no flames. He falls to the ground still clutching his stomach. Aithne cuts off the attack.

"Are yo-"

"What the fuck was that?" Grimmjow asks.

"My attack, it targets certain nerves in my opponents body," she replies crouching down beside him. She really was a little worried.

"Get away from me girl," he says whooshing her away.

"What, are you…" she starts. Grimmjow lifts his hand up with his fingers bent.

"What are you-"

"Cero," Grimmjow mutters. A ball of energy shoots from his palm and hits Aithne causing her to crash into a building. She pulls herself from the rubble covered in scratches.

"You psychopath! I was _**trying**_ to help you!" she disappears then materializes behind Grimmjow bringing her scythe strait gown. He blocks it with his zanpakuto and sonidoes away.

"What's wrong, tired Grimmy?" Aithne taunts. She pulls out a throwing knife and tosses it at him. Grimmjow dodges it and charges at Aithne. 

_Ichigo and Indiga_

"Hey, can we get two reiatsu balls please, uhm… one cheerful and one…" I look at Ichigo who is looking at the menu.

"Oh uh…. fearless?" He says. I give him a thumbs up and the waitress takes our menus.

"What are these again?" he asks.

"Reiatsu, it's like an energy shot that changes your mood. Some people get hooked and need to wear suppression collars," I explain.

"Like drugs?" he asks. I nod as the waitress shows up with a platter. The platter carries two glowing, floating balls. One is orange and the other yellow. She serves them giving me the yellow and Ichigo the orange.

"Pure coincidence, I swear," I say holding in a laugh," but try it! Go ahead!"

He picks up the reiatsu nall, there is a little sizzle, then he drops it.

"Ouch!" he exclaims.

"Oh yeah, hehe… just let a little bit of your reiatsu flow into your fingers, sorry!" I announce. He concentrates on his hand for a little, then his reiatsu level surges.

"Holy… I said just a little!" I choke out. He gets it under control. Some of the people in the café have fainted. I pick mine up when I can breathe correctly.

"Sorry," he says blushing.

"Next, you put it in your mouth. Don't chew, just swallow." I instruct. I show him as I eat mine. The cheerful reiatsu radiates through my veins causing them to glow yellow. A smile implants itself on my face.

"Okay! You're turn," I watch as he wats his. The orange reiatsu radiates through his veins. He puffs out his chest.

"Whoa! That feels…" he starts.

"Awesome right? You see how people get-" I start when a little girl, around five taps my arm. Her face is dirty along with her clothes and she has a high reiatsu level for a little girl.

"Excuse me…" she starts.

"Yes?"

"I'm very hungry, can you help me get some food? I have 17 cents!" He asks playing with her fingers.

"Yeah, keep your 17 cents, here… go sit at table five and order what you want, I'll pay for it," I say. Her eyes grow wide.

"Okay! Thank you!" she exclaims sweetly. 

_Grimmjow and Aithne_

"Heat the heavens, Fauve!" Aithne shouts pointing her scythe at the sky. They have been fighting for a while. Both are covered in their fair share of cuts and bruises. Dark clouds start to swarm around Aithne's scythe, producing lightning. Grimmjow runs up and punches her in the stomach before she can finish the attack.

"Dirty move, Grimm!" Aithne shouts from her spot on the ground. She looks up at Grimmjow in his release form. _Hehe… he looks like a cat. _He shifts back to plain ol' Grimmjow. 

_Aithne POV_

'Wow! Hehe, what an awesome fight!' Favue shouts.

'Yeah I know!' I reply.

'Hm… he doesn't look that bad! I wonder…' Favue starts.

'Fauve, what are you doing?'

'…'

'Favue?' Suddenly a bunch of pictures of a naked Grimmjow cloud my mind.

'Ahhhhh! Fauve, what the actual fuck?!'

I start picturing things like icecream and old people and old people eating icecream. That's better.

'Fauve you pervy weirdo!'

"Girl, hey girl get up," I open my eyes. Grimmjow's face is inches from mine. I can't help, but to blush. _Ugh… I'm acting all girly! _ I get up and brush myself off.

"Let's go, girl," Grimmjow says. I remove the dome I put up. It's night already! Crap, and school's tomorrow, I can't skip out again.

~ Travel Time~

When we walk in Ichigo and Indiga are sitting on the couch eating Reiatsu balls and watching a movie.

"Hey," Indiga says. I reach over and grab a serene reiatsu ball.

"I'm going to take a shower," I say walking to my room. 

_Indiga POV_

I didn't know how sadistic Grimmjow was until he started laughing at all of the gory parts of horror movies. It's all he likes to watch. _Oh yeah, I forgot about the measurements for Ms. Amagda._

"Hey Ichigo, you should measure Grimmjow now, here's the measuring tape," I say getting it our of the nightstand drawer beside me. It is a result of Aithne's random health kicks.

"Wait, what?" Grimmjow says stopping his laughter.

"Grimmjow, you have to get measured for your body and I'm not doing it," I say. He narrows his eyes.

"Come on, Grimmjow, let's get this over with!" Ichigo says. They go into the kitchen.

"Ow! You pinched me!" Grimmjow's voice rang moments later.

"Maybe if you would be still…" Ichigo responds.

"I can measure my own damn self!"

"Shut up and turn around."

"Who're you telling to shut up Berry?"

There is a growl in return from Ichigo. I try to keep my laughter to a minimum.

'Indie…' Ubel's voice calls. Indie is his nickname for me.

'Yes, Ubel?' I enter into my spirit world. It is a park, everything is black outlined in white, except for the tree leaves and the grass are red. It's very windy.

'Ubel?' I ask again.

'Indie,' he says behind m. I turn around. He has on a hooded open cloak. His long black hair is flowing in the wind. I can't see is face, but I can see his menacing red eyes. I shiver under his gaze. He smirks.

'You finally came to visit me,' he says.

'It looks different in here… more dark,' I comment.

'Things change, Indie,' He says from behind me. I jump and turn around. I can see his face now. _He looks so different. _I reach up to touch his face, but he disappears.

'Why can't I touch you?'

'Not like this Indie… It's dark, you have to leave now…' his warm voice rings in my head. I open my eyes. The TV is on another horror movie and Grimmjow is sitting on the couch. He laughs at the screen. It's 4 am!

"Hey girl, what's a yeast infection?" Grimmjow asks.

"A what?!" I ask caught off guard.

"A yeast infection, the girl on TV had one," he explains.

"Aye… look it up! I'm gonna go to bed, we have school tomorrow," I tell him.

"We?"

"Yep, Ichigo sent Ms. Amagda the measurements, she said that your artificial bodies will be ready in the morning." I reply. I get up and walk to my room.

* * *

**Lol Yayyy! That was the end of (what was supposed to be) chapter one! I have to get to work writing XP.**

**Okay here are a few things I may need to clear up. Aithne and Indiga live alone, but they live off of income they receive from somewhere. I cannot say what or who or it'll ruin the plot. They're not super rich, but they have money.**

**Indiga and Aithne both have spirit guides (As you can tell) their origins will be explained in upcoming chapters.**

**Umm… I wanted to make Ms. Amagda like Kisuke Urahara! :P Which may have turned out to be an epic fail D:**

**Hm… that's it here!**


	4. Chapter 4: Molestation and Migraines

**Hello Readers! Sorry for the longity long long wait! I just like wrote this. Its a little bit writer's blocky in the beginning, but it leads up to the end. This story DOES have a plot… so I'm not just writing a random plotless story. M'kay I'll leave you to read up!**

**Disclaimer: Dost thou, my fellow citizen, claim the ownership of Bleach? Nay. Never will I ever! (I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, settings, or lingo!)**

* * *

_Indiga POV_

"Oh! So this is the arrancar! I'm Ms. Amagda." Ms. Amagda says squeezing Grimmjow's arm. He gives her a what-the-hell look. Ichigo is in the back merging with hid gigai right now. _Ugh… my head is pounding!_

"I'm Grimmjow JaegerJaquez, king of Los Noches," Grimmjow replies.

"Nice to meet you… I'm going to go make a few changes with you gigai," Ms. Amagda says after groping him up a little more.

"Humph. I hope none of the girls at school try to claim my catch," Aithne pouts.

"He's technically not yours… just saying," I comment. Aithne rolls her eyes.

"Okay! Here you are Grimmjow," Amagda says giving Grimmjow his gigai. Ichigo comes out with his on. He looks the same except for his clothing. Instead of his Soul Reaper uniform, he has on some jeans, a white t-shirt with a skull symbol, and an unbuttoned (button down) shirt on the top. He runs his hand through his hair.

"Looking good, Ichigo!" Aithne says.

"Yeah, you look great," I tell him. Grimmjow walks out of the 'back' room. He is wearing jeans, a light blue muscle top and a leather jacket. The only features that Grimmjow is missing are his mask fragment and his eye markings.

"Okay guys, where are your school IDs, schedules, debit cards, books, and resumes, for finding a job. Amagda says giving them book bags.

"Thanks a lot for helping us," I tell her.

"No problem, just come back after school, I'll tell you guys what I find, and maybe you can train," she replies.

"Grimmjow and I have the same schedule," I announce after looking at Grimmjow's school schedule.

"I have the same as Ichigo," Aithne says.

"At lunch, let's meet up at the fountain," I suggest.

"Okay deal! See you later," Aithne says hooking her arm with Ichigo's and skipping off.

"Where do we go first, girl?" Grimmjow asks me when they're gone.

"Oh uhm… to building D. Our first class is mythology." I tell him.

Grimmjow received many stares as we walked. It was probably because of his hair. Our school is full of snobs. Grimmjow looks around curiously at the students whom probably took it for a glare. _My head is killing me!_ I wince slightly from the pain.

"Are you okay, girl?" Grimmjow asks.

"Oh yeah. I'm okay… I just have a headache," I tell him with the best smile I could muster.

"Sure," He shrugs.

"Our class is right here," I say when we arrive to the room. He walks in and all of the talk in the class stops.

"Oh, you must be our foreign exchange student! You come from Anglica, if I'm correct," the teacher says when she sees Grimmjow. His eyebrow furrows.

"No, I'm from Hue-"Grimmjow starts.

"He's from Anglica, jetlag must be affecting him," I intervene.

"Okay, Grimmjow, would you mind telling us about yourself?" the teacher asks.

"I am the king of Los Noches, former sexta Espada. I have no fraccion," He says. I face palm. _Oh, no!_

"A king? Oh wow," the teacher says obviously believing him. I let out a breath of relief. A few girls start giggling behind me.

"If I get him, I'll be set for life." One says.

"But looks like he's taken by Indiga," the other replies. I roll my eyes.

"Thank you, you two may take your seats," she says. Grimmjow and I sit at one of the tables.

_Aithne and Ichigo_

_Aithne POV_

"Okay class! This is our exchange student from Maripan," the teacher, Ms. Genta says.

"Would you mind introducing yourself?" she purrs. _Ugh!_

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I am 17 years old…" Ichigo starts. I watch Ms. Genta check him out while he is talking. Some of the students are checking him out too. I send them glares.

"Thank you for sharing your story, you may take your seat," Ms. Genta says. I notice that she has unbuttoned the top two buttons on her shirt. _Oh please… Ichigo isn't a playboy! He'll never fall for that!_

_Indiga and Grimmjow_

_Indiga POV_

"Grimmjow," I nudge him from his rapid note taking session.

"It's time for lunch," I tell him when he looks up. He packs up his notes and places them in his book bag. He's actually really smart. _Smart + Sadistic = Serial Killer. Great._

"How do you like school?" I ask on our way to the fountain.

"Is this all you do all day?" he asks.

"Yeah pretty mu-"I am cut off by a drop in my reiatsu. I bite my lip to hold back the pain in my head.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" he asks. A quick flicker of concern passes through his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe we should go home… I'll tell Aithne when we get to the fountain," I say. The rest of the walk to the fountain is aided by silence.

_Aithne and Ichigo_

_Aithne POV_

"Oh thank heavens, it's time for lunch!" I say.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, could you please stay 5 minutes after class?" Ms. Emerson, another teacher asks. (2nd Period)

"I'll wait for you outside," I tell him. I put my book bag on my shoulders and walk out of the classroom. I can't believe that all of my teachers are cougars. Sheesh, every class we've been to Ichigo has been stared at or molested. A crash sounds from the classroom.

"Crazy Woman!" a red-faced Ichigo yells walking out of the classroom. Again with the molestation! We walk incomplete silence to the fountain. Indiga and Grimmjow are already there.

"Hey uh… guys how about we skip out today?" I suggest.

"Fine by me, I'm not feeling all that well," Indiga says. After everyone agrees we decide to go to Ms. Amagda's shop.

_Indiga POV_

I have the worst migraine in the history of migraines! I hope Ms. Amagda has something for it. That's pretty much the reason I didn't decide to go home. I feel as if my head is being stepped on. I try to shake it off and engage in small talk. My reiatsu waivers again.

"Are you okay?" Aithne asks.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine. I just have a migraine; maybe Ms. Amagda will have something for it." I say with my best smile.

'Ubel, are you okay? What's going on?' I ask Ubel. He's been quiet all day. This is not a normal migraine.

'I'm sorry Indie,' he replies.

'What, what does tha-'I start to reply. I feel my body falling, blacking out before I hit the ground.

* * *

**Intensity lawlz. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was kind of meh… but It will pick up, I promise on my giant OOPS! eraser. XP**


	5. Chapter 5: Family

**Hello Readers! How are you?! Lawlz I am here with another chapter. More stuffy stuff will be explained! XP Sorry about the long wait. I am now doing Taekwondo 5 days a week for 3 hours. That combined with home school and my unorganizedness calls for chaos.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach the entire plot would be about shipping 3 (I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters, settings or lingo!)**

* * *

_Indiga POV _

I crawl through the darkness. My limbs are holding up my weight with unbearable pain.

'Indiga,' a male voice calls. It's not Ubel.

'Oh Indiga, my child!' the voice calls louder.

'Where am I?' I call out.

'Oh good, there you are,' the voice says ignoring my question.

'Seems as if the darkness has taken over.'

'Darkness?' I ask. A sudden weight on my back causes me to collapse into some liquid. I try to grab for something, anything. I can't see because it's so dark. I close my eyes and sink.

'What's going on?'

_Outside of Indiga's Head_

_Aithne's POV_

"Well… now her reiatsu is stable, but she doesn't seem close to waking up. I couldn't find any problems yet," Ms. Amagda says.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ichigo asks.

"Yeah, she probably just needed to rest," Ms. Amagda replies. I look at Indiga's small frame. You couldn't even tell that we are twins! She has tan skin, my skin is pale. Her hair is strait and indigo, my hair is wild and scarlet. I've already felt her reiatsu stabilize before Ms. Amagda said anything. I guess twins have that kind of bond.

"You guys can go home; I'll keep her here for tonight. Here are doctor passes for today and tomorrow," Ms. Amagda gives each of us two pink slips of paper.

"Thank-you very much," I say giving Ms. Amagda a hug. She may be pervy, but she can be pretty serious when the time calls for it.

"How did you get official doctor's slips?" Ichigo asks.

"I'm a doctor. I just settled down to do this," she replies.

"Really? That's pretty cool," I tell her.

"I'll stay here," Grimmjow says leaning up against the wall.

"Okay, that's fine," Ms. Amagda says. Ichigo and I leave the little shop and start walking to the house.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask him when we get home and settled. All of this stuff with Indiga has been bothering me. _I need a break._

"Sure, what do you have?" he asks.

"How about… Iron Man," I ask, "it's my favorite movie with Dobert Rowney Jr."

"Okay cool."

* * *

_Inside Indiga's head_

I open my eyes. The darkness is all gone and everything is white. A figure in a long black cloak walks towards me.

'I cleaned up the darkness in your inner world, we would have to wait a while for it to purify, so I brought you here,' he says confusing me greatly.

'What are you talking about?' I ask.

'The darkness is coming, you and everyone with you need to train. This whole thing isn't a coincidence you know,' he explains.

'I am so confused right now… Who are you anyways, you're not Ubel,' I ask.

'Oh how rude of me… My name is Maro, I am your mother's spirit guide.'

'My mother!?'

_Aithne and Ichigo_

_Aithne POV_

"Our mother and father died before we could remember, I guess," I tell Ichigo. Somehow, we got into this conversation about our lives.

"We've pretty much lived a strange life. From what I can remember, we had a nanny who watched over us until age 12. After that we were left on our own. I'm not sure who, but someone has been taking care of us since we were little. Every month, we get money in a untraceable bank account from an unknown place, but no one asks questions. It's a bit weird," I add.

"Yeah, strange, is there something on your family's history like a book or something?" Ichigo asks.

"That's what Indiga looks for, so far she hasn't found anything. Wait no… I take that back, she found a book with some strange writing on it. It's locked; we're not sure how to open it. We've tried force, ice , and even fire. It's like it has a spell on it."

"Maybe we should take it to Ms. Amagda to see what she can find out about it." He suggests.

"Yeah good idea… What about your family?" I ask.

"Well I have two little sisters named Yuzu and Karin…"

* * *

_Ms. Amagda and Grimmjow (and technically Indiga)_

_Grimmjow's POV_

"Would you like something to sleep on Grimmjow? I have another futon like Indiga's that you can borrow," the store lady asks. She's on the floor checking the Indiga-girl's reiatsu and stuff. _I am fucking tired…_

"Yeah, I got it," I say. I pull the futon to the top of the Indiga-girl's futon so we make a "T", I sigh flopping back on the futon. _I'm bored._

"Hey shop lady, do you have a TV?" I ask.

"Yes," She opens the cabinet-like thing and it reveals a TV. She gives me the remote. I turn on the TV to the scary movie channel. _As if these crappy movies were actually scary._ Halfway through the movie the shop lady feels that Indiga-girl is okay.

"Good Night, Grimmjow," she says walking out of the room.

"Buenos Noches," I reply, not taking my eyes away from the TV. One of those commercials come on for some kind of drink maker. It's called a coffee maker. _What the fuck is coffee?_

"Hey girl, what's cof-" I start. _Oh yeah… she's sleep. _I really like bugging her… I don't really know why. I look at her face. She was pretty much the only one who was nice to him at… school. _All of those other kids are… narcissistic slobs._ But whatever… It's not like he cared about her. She moves and some of her hair falls into her face. I reach out to move it, but pull my arm back. _Whatever that was… _ I turn off the TV and turn around. _I just want to get the fuck outta here._

_Ms. Amagda POV_

I smile despite myself. I was peeking around the corner, yes. I'm just glad that all was going as it should. I walk back to my room to report back to my commander.

"I can trust that everything is going according to plan?" He asks when he answers the phone.

"Yes, nothing to worry about here," I reply.

* * *

**Hehe… my attempt on mystery ^_^. I hope you like it! I can't really give out more information without giving away the plot… so if something is confusing then it will probably be explained. I didn't include Ichigo's story because it's the same... you all know it right?  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Safe House

**Hello Readers! Sorry for the super long delay! I was getting ready for Hanukkah while trying to catch up with my school work! I also made it on the competition team for my Taekwondo school so it's like PRACTICE! PRACTICE! PRACTICE! :P The first competition is in Brooksville, FL. I hope I make it to nationals! If I do, I promise I won't abandon this story XD Oh yeah I'm also practicing hard because testing for belt promotion is THIS SATURDAY! Lol and I'm double testing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! I don't think I ever will have a chance to either. DX**

* * *

_Inside Indiga's Head_

_Indiga POV_

'Where are we?' I ask Maro standing up.

'We're in the spirit guide realm, we have some urgent things to talk about,' Maro tells me.

'Where is Ubel?' I ask him.

'Ubel is in your spirit world. He collapsed trying to fight the darkness, but he's fine. He's just resting,' Maro replies.

'Oh…'

'I know you have questions, don't be afraid to ask them,' Maro states, 'Or perhaps you'll feel more comfortable if we went somewhere else.'

'Oh yeah… maybe.'

'Close your eyes okay?' he instructs. I close my eyes and feel his hand pierce my chest.

'You can open them now,' Maro says. I open my eyes. We're at the café that Ichigo and I went to.

'Are we in spirit form? 'I ask.

'Yep.'

'Oh wow… Can people see or hear us?' I ask.

'Some can, others can't, it depends on their spiritual insight,' he replies.

'Oh… can you tell me about my mother and father?' I ask him.

'I was waiting for you to ask… I'll share with you one of my favorite moments with them,' he says.

'Oh… thanks!'

'Hold my hands and close your eyes,' he orders. I do as he instructed.

_A woman with red curly hair sprints up a hill. She then reaches a man with dark hair laying in the grass. He is lying still with his eyes closed. She kneels next to him. She places her hand over his heart._

"_Mr. Saitou… are you okay? Mr. Saitou?" She looks down at his face. He doesn't move and is still silent._

"_I'm so sorry for blasting you like that… I mean…are you okay?" she pleads/asks._

"_Mr. Saitou! Wake-up…" she looks down at his face. The sides of his mouth are tilted up a little._

"_Mr. Saitou?" she asks hesitantly poking at his chest. He smiles and hugs her making them both tumble down the hill._

"_Mr. Saitou I was worried about you!" she says pouting then they reach the bottom. Mr. Saitou chuckles and pulls a blade of grass out of her hair. He then gives her a light peck on the lips._

"_Shall we get back to training?" He asks._

_With Aithne and Ichigo_

_Aithne P.O.V_

"Sorry again about your shirt…" I tell him. Yesterday got a little emotional with all the family talk.

"It was no problem," Ichigo says with a smirk.

"That reminds me… we must take you guys shopping! It'll be fun," I exclaim.

"That's what they all say…" he mumbles.

"We can go after we give the book to Ms. Amagda… It would be so cool to read about my family."

"Alright then, let's go," Ichigo says. I place the book in my purse and we leave the house.

"So Ichigo, do you think that your Soul Reaper friends are looking for you? I mean… in your… universe?" I ask. I know it's kind of a dumb question, but the awkward silence was unbearable.

"Most likely… I usually don't go missing for this long, Rukia's probably freaking out," Ichigo replies.

"Hmmm… Rukia, I still think that Rukia and Renji have a thing going on…" I comment. Yesterday he told me about all of his Soul Reaper friends, the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and other things from his universe.

"I mean… sorry if she is your significant other! No offense or anything," I say quickly. His face turns crimson.

"I don't have a 'significant other'" he mumbles making me laugh. He gets so embarrassed when talking about girls. This is too much fun!

_Inside Indiga's Head_

_Indiga POV_

When I open my eyes we aren't in the café anymore, but a white room with two arm chairs.

'Go ahead and sit… we have a lot to discuss.' Maro instructs. I sit in the armchair and soak in.

'You must know about the enchanted book… about how to open it.' I say/ask.

'Indiga… you must take caution when opening the book. It will release your true complete powers. This could cause trouble and endanger you, Aithne, and your friends.' Maro suggests.

'I'll take caution… I promise. I just really want to know,' I say.

'I understand… to open it… you and your sister will have to drop your blood on the lock and say the enchanting that is on the cover. After you open it you have to keep it safe, guard it with your lives. If it falls into the hands of the wrong person…'

'I understand Maro…'

'I'll make sure to check in and visit, sorry for the migraine… it's like that for the first time… I must have too much spiritual energy for your spirit world… it started to crumble."

'It's alright Maro!'

'We also have to start training… the book will explain why. You'll have to go somewhere safe… follow the map in the book… it will lead you to someone trustworthy.'

'Ms. Amagda is pretty trustworthy… maybe she can-'

'Don't trust anyone unless the book tells you to, Indiga… there are many lives that rely on you and your sister… The Soul Reaper and Espada didn't show up here by chance… there is a reason for everything.' Maro replies. The room starts shaking violently and the white walls start to crumble revealing darkness.

'Our time is up… remember what I said… keep safe my child,' Maro says. I give him a tight hug.

'Close your eyes,' he says. I close them and the sound of the walls crumbling is silenced. I open my eyes. My spirit world! It's so colorful! Like a regular park.

'Ubel…' I call out.

'Over here!' he calls back. I walk in the direction of his voice. When I look behind a tall hedge I see him sitting on a bench in front of a koi pond.

'Ubel!' I run over to give him a hug.

'It is nice to see you also, Indiga…' he replies hugging me back. His clothing has changed. He is dressed in black jeans a white shirt and his hooded cloak. He looks at me with his red eyes. Yeah… those are still hard to look at.

'You seem to be under some distress…' he comments.

'Yeah… I just found out some information… but first… I think that we have to leave here," I tell him.

'Here?'

'Ms. Amagda's place… I don't think that she is trustworthy,' I explain.

_With Aithne and Ichigo_

_Aithne POV_

"Well, well, well, look who's a macho man… It's good though, that you love your family so much," I tell Ichigo. He was telling me more about his family, because yesterday I started getting all emotional about how I only have Indiga and how we're alone in the world. And I cried… a lot. Then I fell asleep. Yeah… that was very embarrassing.

"Wait… is that Grimmjow?" Ichigo asks. I look up and sure enough a man with bright blue hair is running towards us. We run to meet him. Halfway there I notice that he is carrying Indiga. Something must've happened.

"Hey guys we need to leave here… like now. Girl, do you know anywhere far away from here that we could go?" Grimmjow says when we meet up with him.

"Yeah… one second." I pull out my cell phone to call Jabir Faust. He's a friend of mine that has many houses. He also has strong connections with magic and spirits and things like that. He should understand a little.

"Fire girl! How are you?" Jabir answers on the third ring.

" Jabir we need a house. It's an emergency. Literally life or death," I tell him.

"Where are you now?" he asks.

" Um… by the park the one on Wollard Road," I tell him

"I have a house that can mask spiritual energy nearby. The passcode is tessera. I'll meet you there shortly." he replies.

"Thank you so much!" I tell him.

"I got us a place that can mask spiritual energy. What happened Grimmjow?" I ask him.

"That crazy shop bitch tried to drain all of her spiritual energy. She was keeping her in a coma. I caught her when I came back from the restroom trying to get some of her blood. So the shop bitch freaked out and started yelling at me, so I hit her with a lamp and left," Grimmjow explains.

"Oh… that's major creepy." I comment.

"She was saying shit like everyone's going to die and the darkness will come," he adds.

"These gigais are suppressing our reiatsu also… we'll have to gen new ones made," Ichigo says.

"I think that Jabir has someone who can take care of that." I tell him. A few minutes later a mini limosuine shows up.

"Get in…" the driver says. We all pile in.

"Fire girl… what happened to your sister?" Jabir says from the front seat.

"It's a long story… I'll tell you later." I say. The ride to the house is quiet but short. We arrive at Jabir's house and get out.

"I'm so sorry I can't be here for you, but I have something going on… call me later…" Jabir says from the window.

"Will do… thanks again!" I tell him. We walk up to the door of the house and I put in the passcode. The door pops open. The foyer is huge. We find our way to the living room and lay Indiga on the couch.

* * *

**Hey Hey Hey! Sorry for the ending XD. We shall see what goes on with the book in ze next chapter! **


End file.
